Wings of Faith
by kiryuu98
Summary: Ok well this is about Haruhi being well a normal student and Honey ,Hikaru,and Karou are her friends but there also her guardians angels oh and Tamaki is her main one but she doesn't know it and they can't ever see each other (Tamaki) because it's against the code, but one day they do.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first time writing a story I hope you like it and i added some things .**

Chapter 1

(Haruhi's POV.)

Uh, I don't want to go to school I don't want to see people there crazy and weird especially creepy! "Ruff, Ruff" oh I forgot to put Lulu inside I walked to the door to open it and lulu comes running "now, Lulu remember to protect the house ok" All right I'm off I walked out of the house and locked the door. "Hey Haruhi" I look around and I see Honey "hey hey look at my hair!" "Oh my gosh H-H-Honey you have highlights!" "I know" it's so funny how happy he is I giggled "ha-ha" "um Haruhi what are you laughing at?" I turned my head quickly "oh nothing" Honey and I stopped "oh look" I raise my head up "they found another kid selling drugs" "really and sometimes I wonder why we're here" "Mahaha" "H-Honey was that you?" "n-nope" we both turned back slowly there was no one there we turned back again "boo!" "Ahh!" Honey and I are holding on to each other "stupid Hikaru" Honey and I let go and Honey starts hitting Hikaru "ow what the heck I didn't do anything" "oh yea really" I start bursting out laughing "hahahaha" "look Honey your showing Haruhi bad manners ow". Hey I feel like someone's watching us I turned my head to see and there was a black figure behind the tree, but it might be my imagination. "Hey guys let's go we're going to be late."

(Tamaki's POV.)

"Uh, oh she saw me!" What I'm I going to do, it's against the code to see each other so it doesn't count right oh what will lord Kyoya say, uh are my wings are going to be taken away no I love my wings wait…. We didn't actually talk to each other so it's still ok right... "Oh what should I do?" Beep, Beep uh, what's that? I looked around to find the noise oh it's my ring "Tamaki!" "y-y-yes commander" "lord Kyoya is looking for you" oh my god I'm dead I'm so dead! "U-um I'll be right there" ok well hopefully no one sees me well here I go, oh I just love being up here my minds so fr- "Tamaki" "oh hey commander" "Kyoya wants chocolate covered gummy bears" "um….ok? Uh… are you su-""don't ever question me" "yes sir" …..now that's weird very weird, but if the lord wants I'll get. Oh I kind of miss the old Mori he was so weak and well nerdy and now he's all layed back and buff, but now that I think of it I also like this side of him, he's fun and weird, but he's only serious with Kyoya and community but I guess he doesn't want to lose his job even if we're two years apart he's strange for his age, oh the food.

(Haruhi's POV.)

"Ok class remember to read page 297 for homework" (bell rings) "hey Haruhi let's go eat" "um what about the twins?" "They both have detention remember."…. "Oh yea" "well, come on let's go."

**Hey thanks for reading my story I'm still writing more and sorry this chapter is so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Honey's P.O.V) That wasn't true there actually talking to the lord I just needed to lie to her I just hope she doesn't find out.

(With Hikaru and Kaoru in the janitor's room)

"what's up boss" "Kaoru don't talk to Kyouya like that remember what he can do" "what ever we need to show him some slack right" "I don't know about this" "boys' "yes sir" "well you'll never believe what stupid Tamaki did" "oh great what did he do this time" wow HIkaru talks to him like their best buds "what the hell really!? That dumbass" "Kaoru" "uh what" "oh god were even you paying attention?" "Uh no sorry" "please repeat it again" "Tamaki almost showed himself to Haruhi" "what is he crazy" "I just hope she didn't see his full figure oh by the way where's Honey? (Kaoru) "oh his distracting her you know if we all left she would find it suspicious" "that's true well keep up the work boys" "yes sir" the hologram turns off "wow he almost got caught why is he so stupid!?" I turn to see Kaoru "let's go report this to Honey since he wasn't here" "yea" we both walk out the door and see a girl standing there "why did you guys come out of the same room" she asked "well I was showing Hikaru what to do to a girl in a room when there alone" "oh god now I'm really soar" "oh okay um I'm going to the library…um bye" "hahahaha" (Kaoru) "did you see her face" (Hikaru)"I know she ran as fast as she could"

(Honey and Haruhi are walking in the halls) "Hey Haruhi" "yeah Honey" "what if something awesome happened to you" "like what" "well I don't know like having a pet dragon or having a unicorn as your friend?" "Honey really none of those exist there just stupid fairy tales" "oh….um I guess your right" "why are you taking this so hard" "no I was just thinking of my dream I had that's why" "oh sorry Honey well you already know how serious I am" "yea I know oh look we're here" Honey opens the door, oh how I just love being up here my mind is so free "hey guys sorry we're late" "hhhiiiiii gguuyyysss!" it's just so cute how honey jumps into their arms "hey aren't you two suppose to be there the whole break" as Hikaru gives the cake to honey Kaoru speaks "well the teacher wasn't there so we just left there's no point to waste our lunch right?" "Hikaru is that true?" "Um…well yea" "really?" "Ok ok stop pressuring us we just ditch" "what!" "oh don't worry we told him that we needed to take a test" "uh if you get suspended don't drag me in" "don't worry everything is going to be fine" "oh it better hey guys I'll be right back I got to go to the restroom" (Hikaru)"yea we'll just wait right here" "ok guys what did he say" (Hikaru) "oh god you won't believe it" "what" "the idiot almost showed himself to Haruhi" "oh god really why would he do that"(Kaoru)" I know right" "yea?... um what's so wrong with that we show ourselves to her" (kaoru)"honey that's different we protect her but as her friends we were chosen to guard her since we were kids but as for Tamaki he was chosen to protect her everywhere she goes even if were with her, if he shows himself to her his wings will be removed and he'll turn to a demon" "oh now I get it" "yea so we have to beca-" "be careful of what?" (Hikaru) "um be careful of the teachers you know how grouchy they are" "true dat….um hey guys" "yea" "I don't know if it's just me but I feel like someone is watching me" [ angels can read each other's minds] (honey's thoughts) wait what the hell isn't he off (karou)I don't know what I heard is that he went back to head quarters (hikaru) just stay calm guys don't freak out "um haru-chan aren't you exaggerating if you feel stalked they wouldn't come near you because we can kick there ass" "yea I guess your right" "hey guys let's eat before the bell rings" _**Hey guys I hope you liked it I'll try to write/type more bye bye ^.^**_


	3. Chapter 3

(with Tamaki) oh good I'm so tired too thinking I think my heads going to explode 'ring, ring" "hello" "Tamaki, Kyouya wants to talk to you immediately so get your ass over here" "what you just told me to get the stupid gummy bears and now he wants to talk!" God why are they hate me? "just get over here before I put on the vortex" "oh god no not that ok ok I'll be there like asap just please don't put that on" "ok, oh and make sure the chocolate isn't melting" why does he care about the gummies well that's probably the only thing he can love heheheheheheheh " Tamaki what did you say?" "Oh nothing" shit I forgot we didn't end the chat oh now I'm gonna die 'BOOM' "oh god I need to go Tamaki there was an explosion" "what" oh the call ended I wonder what happened I just hope no one is hurt

(With , Honey, and Hikaru) "Hey, where's the cake?" "Honey you just ate it all of it" "no, Hikaru did" "what" "yea" 'ding, ding' "oh it's time to go" [Haruhi] "don't worry Honey we'll see you in P.E." "Oh I know I just love spending time with each other" [Kaoru] "tell you guys what, let's meet here after school and go to the ice cream parlor" "yyyyeeeaaaaa!" "Yea let's do that" "ok we got two votes how 'bout you Haruhi?" "Hmmm well I have nothing to do and well my dad's is on a business trip so yea I'm in" "ok, well let's go before we're late"

(Tamaki) hey how come head quarters isn't jacked up it looks perfectly fine "hey Tamaki" "hey Mori um what happened to head quarters it looks perfectly fine" "well, first give me the gummies and well the battle wasn't here it was well somewhere else" "oh well can you at least tell me the specific place" "NO!" "Oh ok um we-""I'm sorry Tamaki it's jus-"Mori collapse "Mori, Mori oh god you got shot on your arm don't worry I'll take you to the infirmary"

(With , Honey, and Hikaru) "uh finally were out of that hell hole" "Hikaru watch your language" "but Haruhi when Honey cusses you don't get him in trouble" "oh stop comparing yourself to Honey his younger" "what are you on drugs his 17 years old sseevvvennnnteeeennn" "oh I forgot ha-ha hey where Hikaru and Honey" "there probably still in class even though Hikaru has the same class as us but still his slow as ever" "ha you got that right" "hhheeeyyy guuuyyysss were here!" (Kaoru) "God what took you guys so long?" (Honey) "Can't we men at least go to the bathroom" "wait wait your men huh and all this time I thought you two were women" "hey that's not nice you you baka" "oh hell no" "hey you two hurry up Hikaru and I are leaving" "oh great" "we're going haru-chan" "so what did he tell you?" "we didn't talk to him we actually went to go potty" "oh I thought you guys were lying to her" "nope when a mans gotta go his gotta go" "oh god here we go again" "shut up your just jealous that I'm a higher ranking than you" "nope I'm actually not I don't want those guy ass highlights" "hey…..i think they're pretty nice well you know you're gonna get this anyway" "for what!?" "oh you'll see look we're close by iiiiiiiiiiiicccccceeeecccrrreeeeeaaaaaaaaammmmmm!" oh my gosh Honey you love sweets don't you well that's okay because that makes you well you hehehe why do I feel tingly uh I guess I'm stressing too much that's weird though why am I stress for "hheeyy Kaoru there already there hurry up" "ok going"

(With Tamaki) "Hey doctor what happened to him?" "well Tamaki, Kyouya send Mori on a mission to destroy the dragons emerald' "what but Mori told me that there was a battle" "I guess he didn't want you to know" "I can't believe this I'm going to have a talk with lord k" "Tamaki wait his at a meeting…..oh kids these days" that stupid bastard I don't care a damn that his the lord he send Mori by himself to the dragon emerald? I slammed the door open " but that's inpos-" "lord Kyouya we need to talk" oh gosh I just in the meeting without thinking oh I'm died "um Kyouya who is this young man interrupting us" "oh I'm sorry his a new recruit" "what I've been here longer than anyone" "Tamaki please go to my office, I'm sorry may we continue the meeting tomorrow" "oh uh yes I must go too" " Come this way Tamaki" oh no now I'm dead "look I'm sorry that I came in I didn't mean too" "oh don't worry about that he talks a lot I was lucky you came in, but enough of that we need to get to the subject" oh now I'm scared "so I heard that you almost showed yourself to your person" uhh how did he find out "um…well..yea I didn't mean to though I was well daydreaming and I was off guard sir I'm so sorry hey wait I need to ask you something" "oh what is it" "why did you send Mori to the dragon's emerald" "well his the strongest from all of you so I decide that he should go" "are you crazy you should of send someone else with him" "if I send another person they would have slowed him down already" "this is useless" "what is" "that you make up all the shit to get away with it" "look Tamaki, Mori is more powerful than most of the angels" "what do you mean" "what he didn't tell you" "tell me what?" "He leveled up" "he leveled up?" "yes" "to what" "an archangel" "what and that's why you send him just cause he leveled up that's not right at all, are you just out of you mind" I walk out the door furiously " wait Tamaki" Oh well I'll tell him later

_**Hello people I'm sorry for the horrible spelling I'll upload more XD bye! **_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey guys this ice creams pretty good" "Haru-chan sweets are always good see you should try them more often then you'll be like me hehehehee" "I should huh" [Hikaru] "are you guys excited for Halloween" [Honey] "yea I wanna dress up like something sweet" [Kaoru]"like a cake" "yea" [Hikaru] "oh god here we go again" "um hey guys" "yes" "well I was thinking well since my dad isn't here and I don't want to be alone on Halloween can I be with you guys" [twins] "oh sure but….." why are they looking at each other like that "you have to wear the bunny costume" "Hell no" "oh come on" "no and that's final" "ok so you can't be with us then" "well you can spend it with me Haru-chan" "thanks Honey" "hehehehehe" [Kaoru]"oh come on we were playing ,of course we'll all be together for Halloween"

(Tamaki) "Mori" wow he looks dead when his on the bed like that"yes" he can burly talk "you should have refuse the mission" "I couldn't" "what do you mean I couldn't you could just go up to the head office and decline the offer" "I didn't want to something told me to go for it" "that's stupid you almost risk your life" "but Tamaki it was worth it" "worth it to die!" "bu-" "I don't care if you're an archangel" I felt my tears dripping down my face "wait who told you" "lord Kyouya!" "Tamaki why do you care so much about me?" "Cause…..you're like a brother to me you should me right from wrong and I….I don't want to lose my family!" "Hey what's going on" I stayed there frozen solid "Tamaki are you crying?" "Uh no I just got something in my eye" I start rubbing it to make it seem like I wasn't "um I'll get going" oh god what got into me!?

(Kaoru) "thank you" "please come again soon" (Honey) "I had fun" (Haruhi) "yea me too" (Hikaru) "yea I'm so tired" (Kaoru)"okay we'll it's time to go who's turn is it to walk Haruhi home?" "Come on guys why do you three always walk me home is it like a job for you?" (Hikaru)"well Haruhi one you're a girl even though you disguise yourself as a boy and two it's dark do you want to get kidnapped?" "oh come on I can fight them back" "um Haru-chan I'm sorry to burst your bubble but remember at the beach where you try to defend the girls but the guys just threw you in the water" "oh come o-" (Kaoru)"no Haruhi you'll still not going by yourself especially that your dad isn't here well that makes it worst" oh I hate it when he puts it in that way it's so true"ok we'll choose Hikaru and Honey" (you could choose who could say this line ^.^) "what come on how come you don't choose yourself" "well I went with Haruhi for two weeks by myself" (Honey)"is that true Haruhi?" "Actually Kaoru is right this time" "yea see hey what is that suppose to mean!?" (Hikaru) "Ugh ok then let's go"

_**Hey guys sorry it was short I had lots of brain farts! I'll update soon **____** ;-) **_


	5. Chapter 5 :-)

_**Hey guys what's up I'm sorry the other chapter was so short I couldn't think a lot! :-) **_

Yay I'm home "well thanks guys" (Hikaru) "oh don't mention it" (Honey) "we'll bye Haru-chan have a good night sleep ok" "ok honey well good night both of you" (both) "night" I'm so tired I feel like I'm not even walking up the stairs wait hold up how come I don't hear their footsteps I turn to look oh my gosh there still standing there I kinda feel like I'm being stalked "HEY GUYS WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!?" (Kaoru) "WE HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL YOU GO INSIDE" oh gwad well of course I rush inside 'ring, ring' "are you happy now" "yes" I walk into my room and lay flat on my bed oh tomorrow we're buying our costumes I can't wait!

(Tamaki) oh holy shit I just embarrassed myself in front well almost every one what's going on with me well I kinda do feel dizzy 'plop' huh why am I next to Mori [now guys please don't think wrong he's in a different bed} am I in the infirmary am I going crazy? "oh Tamaki you woke up" "hey doc um how long was I out" "just for 9 hours" "what who was in my position to look over at Haruhi while I was out" I know it's just 9 hours but for us angels it's like a week."Kyouya told Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey what happened so they all took turns" "oh I see" "hey Tamaki have you eaten lately?" "um yea" "are you sure" "yea" "your lying" "what no" "Tamaki when you smile you lie" "ugh ok I just only eat chips" "that's why you fainted you've been eating junk you know that's bad for your system especially for a guardian angel" "yea I know I've been lacking off" "this won't hurt a bit" 'what wont hu-" "OUCH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" "first of all watch your language and this is called a shot" "a shot" I look at my arm while the doctor puts on toilet paper" "and this is a band-aid " oh I thought it was toilet paper well I'm stupid "yea the shot makes you stronger and the band-aid covers the blood and protect it" "oh wow that's fascinating" "I know, humans are so smart"

(With the group) [Karou] I walk to the bathroom to go wash my face but I look in the mirror "aawwww" "Kaoru what happened?" "look at my hair" "hahaha you have highlights" "it's not funny" "and the worst part is that haahaha there there purple" "this sucks honey has red and I have purple that ain't right" "that's so funny oh hey hurry up we have to go get Haruhi"(with Haruhi)"knock, knock' (Karou)"hey Haruhi hurry up" huh what? I look at the time hmm 6:30 well we have some time left I wonder why they all woke up so early if school starts till 8:00 I get up and go to the door to open it "guys why did you wake up so early" (Hikaru)"just hurry up and get into your uniform" 'uh oh um you guys can come in well I'm going to change" " Honey why did I get this" "cause you showed leadership" "well that sucks" "ok I'm ready" (Honey) "but didn't you just go in" "look just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I take long" (Hikaru)"that's true" "okay guys well um let's get going" (Kaoru) "um Haruhi you don't even know where were going?" "I know it's just that it's 6:40" (Honey) "let's go" "hey Karou" "yes Haruhi "um what's up with your highlights" "oh um Hikaru made a bet with Honey that I um couldn't eat 5 ice-cream bars in 2 minutes and we'll Hikaru won the bet and I had to get highlights" "ok but why purple?" "um that was the only color the hair salon had left" "oh" (Hikaru)"guys were here" "uh guys we're eating at ipop" (Honey)"yea since you been stressed we wanted to take you out" "aww thanks guys but you shouldn't have" (Karou)"come on let's go in"

_**Hola ppls I'm sorry this one was short too let's see you guys can also ask questions about me or the story!**_____


	6. Chapter 6 yay!

"oh my gosh guys this waffles are so good" "Haruhi don't talk with your mouth full" "shut up Kaoru" "okay okay sorry" "hahahahaha stupid Kaoru" "shut up Hikaru" (Honey) "hey guys it's already 7:50" (Haruhi) "Hikaru hurry up and pay we're going to be late" "wait how did you know I was paying" "I don't know I just guess"

(With Tamaki) uh my arm really hurts now I feel like I have a noodle arm that's how bad it is "um Tamaki lord Kyoya wants to talk to you" what not again "oh um ok thanks" well that's weird why would he send his secretary in person? I find that strange well I'll go see him or better yet I'll make him wait for me

(With Haruhi and the group) (You can pick the gender of the teacher) "ok class I know it's a week away from Halloween and that all of you are excited but since we still have time I want you to be in a group of three and then I'll tell you about the project" "uh what we're having a project!" "don't worry it's really easy" wow what's so wrong with it the class seems to hate it (twins)"oh Haruhi" oh great I turn to look at them both since one sits by my left and the other to the right "um yea?" (Hikaru) "All three of us should be a group" "um ok" (Kaoru) "um Haruhi are you ok?" "Yea I'm just thinking" "of what?" "oh about my leopard gecko the doctors well the vets told me that's she's not going to live any longer so that's kind of getting me depressed" (Hikaru) "oh it's ok Haruhi don't worry she might be fine don't always believe what the doctors say" "yea" "ok class it seems you all got your groups let's begin you all have to bring your Halloween costumes on well Halloween and make a little skit with your characters" (class) "oh that's actually pretty cool" "ok this whole week we'll be working on it and this is due October 30th so let's start today and begin" (Hikaru) "well this sucks" (Kaoru) "why" (Haruhi)'well because everyone has their costumes except us" "oh yea we're getting our costumes today after school" "ok class I'll be right back the teachers are having trouble with the computers and printers"

(Honey P.O.V) (again you can pick the gender of the teacher) uh this class is so boring oh only if I can only get out of here uh I got a plan "um excuse me Mr./Ms. Tachibana may I go to the bathroom" "uh ok Honey you may go and please take your time" oh thank god that was weird we'll at least I'm lucky that he/she favors me now where's there class again oh wait it's right um oh here I open the door and everyone is all in groups of three they seem to have weird conversations and the best part is that the teacher isn't there well I go to the back corner because well I see all three of them there so I walk towards hem "hey guys what's going on?" (Kaoru)"oh hey Honey? (All three) "Honey!?" (Haruhi) "What are you doing here aren't you suppose to be in class?" "uh yea but I told him/her that I had to go to the bathroom and he/she let me go but the weird thing is that he/she told me to take my time now that's freaky" (Hikaru) "mmmmm that's weird" "so what's going on?" (Kaoru) "oh the other teachers needed what's there face to help them with the computers or printer I don't know what was it" "oh that's odd" (Hikaru)"yep" "ok guys I'm going to go before something happens" (Kaoru) "what do you mean?" "Oh nothing" I feel like something bad is going to happen but I don't know what and I'm starting to freak out I just hope it's nothing serious

(with Tamaki) what was that feeling right now wait why didn't Honey tell them what's happening oh gosh I have a scary feeling about this "Tamaki" "uh Mori your moving" "yea um Lord Kyoya wants to see you like A.S.A.P" "ugh ok I'll go" "ok I'll see you there" "wa-"he hanged up we'll that's rude but what does he mean that he'll be there now that's odd

_**What up guys I hope you liked the chapter! **_____________


	7. Chapter 7

(**Haruhi's P.O.V**) (Hikaru)" guys let's get going" (Kaoru) "why?" (Honey) "because the Halloween town is going to close early" (Kaoru)"oh yeah I forgot" (Haruhi)"come on guys let's go before more people come" (Honey) "yea" 'beep, beep, beep, beep'

**Honey's P.O.V **I turn to look and Hikaru was making faces first I thought he was constipated but then he started to point at his wrist I still didn't get it since he was moving his arms a lot but I caught a quick glance at his watch and it was Kyouya calling him so I whispered into Kaoru's ear "go take Haruhi over to the bakery the lord is calling Kaoru nods his head and heads towards Haruhi (Kaoru)"come on Haruhi let's go get some cupcakes (Haruhi) "but what about-" I began to speak "don't worry Haru-chan I think I left my phone at my desk before any one gets it k" "oh ok" (Hikaru)"come on Haruhi let's go" "ok before you answer it let's go somewhere where no one can see us" (Hikaru)"were in an alley" "well no one is here" "that's true" "ok answer it" Then the hologram pops up (Kyoyua)"well hello boys" "hello sir" we both said "ok the reason I'm calling you three wait where's Kaoru?" (Hikaru)"his with Haruhi" "oh I see,…..ok well make sure you give him this message as well huh uh we decided that Tamaki will go to the same school as you" (Hikaru) "ok that's good….wait what are you crazy um did you forget that Haruhi goes to the same school?"

**Hikaru's P.O.V ** what the hell is wrong with him I swear this guy is taken crack or something "look I already know that but I was talking to well I can't say his name but um how can I say this well a very important person he said that the Demon of dark will be awaking soon something like that but he said we had to break the rule of our angels seeing their guardians in person and there create the strongest team in the universe but he doesn't know if that's true or not" (Honey) "so all you mean is that your risking one of the guardian angel's life but that ain't right man" "Honey's right why would risk one of our kind to go mean I know that I don't like all of those stupid idiots but come on that's horrible do you even have a soul?" "Look boys I know you're against it but I don't know if you two care about this stupid idiot bu-"I spoke "who's life are you ending?" "I was going to get to that but you just interrupted well this idiot is Ta-ma-ki" (both) "what!" (Honey) "why Tamaki that's not fair why him" I could see that Honey wanted to cry but he was holding it in "I'm sorry boys but I feel like Tamaki can do this he he can make this happen" "this is stupid" I see in the corner of my eye that Honey and Kyoyua (the hologram) were staring straight at me "if Tamaki doesn't survive and transforms into….into that monster I swear that I'll turn myself into those things and be with Tamaki" "my, my Hikaru so angry well don't worry I know he can do this just trust me" "wait" "mm yes Hikaru does he know yet?" "nope" "what the hell you hav-" he just hanged up that sly bastard "um Hikaru" he sounds so scared I hope his alright I start walking up to him and I kneel down for I could be his height "yes" "if tamaki doesn't make it are you really going to turn yourself to one of those things?" "ye-" I could see his tears coming out I felt so sorry for him so I hugged him holding him to my arms "Honey don't cr-" and then his tears came down running from his face "Hikaru please don't do that don't risk your life" "but Honey wouldn't you do that if I or even Kaoru turn to one of those ugly things?" "yea but I don't want to think about that I don't want to be negative about this I mean I feel like Tamaki can do it but then I'm scared for him" I hold Honey tighter our foreheads touching each other "Honey don't think about that ok" I feel tears dripping on my shirt "but Hikaru I don't want you turn into them you might forget about me, us our happy memories I don't want you to go away from us" I put Honey's head on my chest "Honey don't worry about me just worry about your about yourself ok" he starts to cry harder into my chest I feel his tear drops dripping into my shirt

**Tamaki's P.O.V **

I open the doors and see lord Kyoyua and commander or chef I don't exactly know but there right there talking to each other "um what's going on?" "oh Tamaki you're here" no shit Sherlock (Mori)"lord Kyouya wants to talk to you" (Kyouya) "ok well we've been talking about this well like forever" well this sounds boring "I don't know if you want to risk it but you need to meet Haruhi in person" "what do you know what could happen to me?" (Mori) "that's what I told him" "look Tamaki if you two meet you can become a powerful team together and defea-" "well I don't care you want me to become those things do you hate me that much?" "No I don't it's just that I believe you can do this" (Mori) "I still don't like this" "me neither but Kyouya I'll do it" (Mori) "what?!" "But only in one condition" "oh and what is it?" "If I turn to those demons you're going down with me!" (Mori)"Tamaki are you nuts" "that's a deal" (Mori) "what lord Kyouya you're actually good with it" "well since I'm giving the mission yes if something happens I'll take responsibility for it"

**Mori's P.O.V** this is going to be one hell of a ride!

_**Hi guys I really hope you liked this chapter I'll update soon we'll see you then! **_______


	8. CHaPtEr 8

**Haruhi's P.O.V** "we're lucky we came early look at the line"(Kaoru) "yep and all of our costumes are awesome" (Honey) "yea but Haru-chan's looks better in it" "oh Honey thanks " (Hikaru) "we'll that's awesome because we all have the exact same thing" "well that's true but we all wanted to match" (Honey) "hey Haruhi" "yea" "look what I got" I look at his hands "look their friendship bracelets" he grabs my wrist and places the bracelet there "aw thanks Honey I'll cherish it" (Hikaru) "hey guy's I'm starving can we get something to eat?" (Kaoru) "Yea but what?" I look everywhere to see there's a doughnut shop, a café there was so many to chose from then I saw a perfect one "hey guys" I turn to see them "let's get some yourgurt" (Honey) "yyyeeeaaaa" (Hikaru) "sure why not" all three of us turn to Kaoru for an answer "ok" I began to speak "yea let's go" (Honey) "yay" (Hikaru) "come on,…wait guys" Honey and I both turn to look at him "come here" we formed a little circle but without Kaoru we all began to whisper (Honey) "what happened Hikaru?" "Yea what is it?" "guys do you still have money" "ha Hikaru you don't have money what a loser" Honey and I start searching in our pockets (Honey) "aw man I'm out" "yea so am I" so all three of us turn to Kaoru "um guys why are you all staring at me like that?" (Honey) "Kaoru you are an awesome friend" then I spoke "um…Kaoru you are so cool I wish I was related to you" (Kaoru) "ok what do you guys want?" then it was Hikaru's turn he went up to Kaoru ad hugged him then he whispered something in his ear we didn't get to hear what he said but all we know is that when he let go of the embrace that Kaoru was all red we came up to Hikaru (Honey) "what did you say to him?" "oh nothing" then he smiles at Kaoru and then Kaoru starts talking "ok um…I know you guys don't have money so I'll buy it for you" Honey started jumping up and down (Honey)"YYYEEEAAAA" "yes that's awesome" (HIkaru) "that's great" (Honey) "well guys, come on let's go!" we all start walking and start heading to the yourgurt place

**Tamaki's P.O.V** "wait Kyouya" he turns back to look at me "yes" "when…..when d-do I start to see her?" I'm really freaked out I don't want to be one of those ugly things "well I prefer right now" "what right now?" "yes" "wait but why" "well for one there shopping for their Halloween costumes and 2 you're going to start going to the same school as them" well this totally sucks "uh ok fine well see ya later" (Mori) "we'll good luck" "thanks Mori" I opened the door and close it as I walk out honestly I'm really scared of what I could become I love who I am and I don't want to change but since Kyouya is up for it then I will I guess I exit out the place and fly over where there at

**Mori's P.O.V** "um lord Kyouya" "yes" "aren't you afraid that you'll become those things" "Honestly Mori I am but I just have a well like a tingly feeling that he can do it like if nothing bad is going to happen that we'll be alright" "oh I see but Kyouya I'm just saying, not to be rude but who we'll take your place?" "Well who I'll pick is you" "what your serious" "yes" oh my gosh I can't believe it I fell like my heart just skipped a beat "Mori" "um yea" "do you want me to turn to those creatures now?" "no no sir I mean I'm really honored but I feel like I'll lack off well if you know what I mean" "yes I see but don't worry I think you'll do fine" "lord Kyouya you sound like your leaving us" we both start to look at each other like for 5 minutes then we start bursting out laughing


	9. The new student XD

_**Haruhi's P.O.V **_" oh my god why do we always have this stupid school meetings" then Hikaru begins to speak "hey Haruhi don't worry we could just skip it like we did last week" **Honey:** "I would but this meeting is for the exams or whatever the fuck it is" "yea and plus I don't want my reputation getting ruined"( entering the loud room sitting down on the chairs) **Kaoru: **well that's true and besides were already sitting here" "yep" then the principal starts to talk "good afternoon everyone how ya'll doin" then I whisper to Kaoru "does this guy know any English?" then he response back "well I don't know but I do know that no one's paying attention to him" we both start to crack up

_**Tamaki's P.O.V **_"now everyone be quiet we have a new student" I look to the crowd of students but they still were talking there just ignoring him I kinda feel sad for the guy "um hey students please be quiet" he repeated then I see a old lady with orange hair walking to the stand where the principal then she just started to yell "EVERYONE SHUT UP YOUR LITTLE POTHOLES ALRIGHT" then the whole place became silent "now you may introduce yourself" I walk up to the stand where the other two were at "um hello everyone my name is Tamaki Suoh uh well my favorite rose color is white and well I'm sixteen years old….

**Haruhi's P.O.V** "what they're letting a new student come in during the exams what has the world gone too?" **Hikaru: **relax Haruhi something's probably up you know how this school is always pulling our leg "yea that's kinda true" **Honey:** "why are all the girls screaming for him gosh it's hurting my ears" "come on guys let's just go" Karou: "you sure Haruhi?" "Yea besides I think we won't have exams this year, well I hope" then we all got up and walked well sneaked out of the assembly and went to our host clubroom

**Tamaki's P.O.V** oh no their leaving but how am I suppose to leave here even though I'm not finish hmm what should I do? Oh I know "um please excuse me" then the principal begins to speak "well where are you going you're the new student" "well sir I really have to go to the restroom my stomach seems upset" I grab my stomach to see if he'll let me go then he begins to speak "oh um ok you may go" yes now that I got that out of the way I could go follow them we'll I hope I'm not becoming one of those stalkers anyway onward forward I started opening the door and then I see a crowd of girls getting up to go well after me they started running holding up their dressing and of course I ran for it

**Kaoru P.O.V **I layed down straight on the sofa "oh my gosh I think my ears aren't working at all" then Haruhi begins to speak "oh trust me Kaoru I think I'm still bleeding from all the girls" all four of us start to crack up then Honey cuts us off "um hey guys aren't we supposed to get the club ready?" Hikaru: "yea come on guys get up let's get ready" Haruhi: "oh don't worry about it the assembly usually takes 3 hours well maybe more" "well that's true I got up from the sofa and started cleaning the room but then we heard a big slam at the door and it was Tamaki he was looking the door and I was going to ask him why he was here but he cut me off and but his index finger to his lips and we all stayed quiet and then we all heard loud running footsteps and girls screaming where did he go then Haruhi begins to speak "what are you doing here suoh?"

**Tamaki's P.O.V. **I open my eyes and see my beautiful Haruhi looking at me then I begin to speak "um well I saw this room and I had to come here because I was being chase down by the group of girls and I had nowhere else to go, you know If I didn't came here I'll be a goner hey how do you know my last name?" "Well you just announced who you were at the assembly" "oh I see" well this is kind of awkward you know all four of them staring at me ah my god the silence is killing me

**Honey's P.O.V.** I broke the silence "um hey guys let's introduce ourselves to Tamaki, hello I" I got cut off by Tamaki " oh Honey I already know who you are" Hikaru, Kaoru, and I look at Tamaki who is covering his mouth with his hand then Haruhi starts to talk "um Tamaki how do you know Honey's name?!" **Tamaki: **"um well uh um…."


End file.
